Los elementos de una novela
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Eran tres los elementos de la novela: la acción, los personajes y el marco escénico; con eso en mente Quatre y sus compañero debían escribir una como proyecto anual. "¿Ya tienes el nombre de los personajes?" preguntó Trowa "¡Claro! Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy!" respondió el rubio.


**NA:** «Oneshot que participa en la quinta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)».

Para los que esperan actualización del Thorki, por favor, sean paciente, la verdad es que estoy intentando terminarlo para luego poder actualizar de forma seguida... eso... gracias.

PD: esto es una cagada de fics XD léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad jjajajaja

* * *

 **Los elementos de una novela.**

-… el tercer elemento de una novela es el marco escénico; entonces ¿Quién me puede repetir los elementos de una novela? –el profesor miró levemente irritado como al parecer ninguno de sus alumnos había puesto atención -debería darles detención a todos porque vienen solamente a perder el tiempo -giró su cabeza y con rostro de súplica visualizó la delgada figura de un ser que a primera vista parecía un ángel, es que era imposible que no fuera uno, nadie tan pulcro, blanco e inmaculado merecía ser llamado humano -por favor Quatre... dime que puedes sacar a esta clase de la ignorancia.

-Los elementos de la novela son la acción, los personajes y el marco escénico.

-Eso es señores, deberían aprender a su compañero –se aclaró la garganta al notar la hora y se apresuró a hablar -el proyecto de este año será escribir una novela, así que comiencen a pensar en ideas para el trabajo.

El timbre del receso hizo que todos se distrajeran y ninguno alcanzara a reclamar ante tal trabajo.

-Quatre -dijo una voz monótona y una sombra cubrió al rubio.

-Trowa –le contestó, tomando su mano y besando la palma -¿Almorzamos juntos?

* * *

 _Prólogo de un desastre._

"-Este es Duo Maxwell -comenzó la reunión un hombre con largo cabello platinado y porte de un príncipe; su nombre era Maximiliano Peacecraft y era el bioquímico encargado del funcionamiento del laboratorio en donde la Compañía Oz testeaba sus productos en animales -un ecologista, vegano, otro loco verde, pero este es en especial peligroso, ya se ha podido meter en tres laboratorios sin dejar más que una firma en el muro de los lugares asaltados y con esta firma ni siquiera somos capaces de culparlo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la idea exactamente?-la voz de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cobalto resonó por los muros del interior del laboratorio.

-Doctor Yuy, como sabrá esta especie de monos con los que estamos experimentando, llevan en sus cuerpos el arma biológica más impresionante que se ha fabricado, si los sueltan como están la enfermedad se expandirá por el mundo volviéndose una pandemia.

-Pues entonces le pido que cuando llegue con una solución, recién ahí nos saque de nuestras obligaciones, con permiso –su acento asiático revotó en los muros blancos del lugar, despidiendo la silueta que se marchaba con paso marcial."

-¿Qué haces? -la voz de Trowa se abrió paso en su mente y finalmente lo sacó del mundo que estaba creando. Quatre dejó el lápiz sobre una libreta en la que siempre escribía y por fin comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

-Escribía la novela que nos dejaron en clases.

-Aún falta un año para terminarla.

-Eso dices, pero al igual que yo comenzarás pronto a escribir.

-No tengo tu talento, lo mío será únicamente para completar la nota -murmuró con voz monótona -¿De qué se trata?

-Vaya, hoy estás muy comunicativo -sonrió el rubio y se rió al ver como su pareja se encogía de hombros –de animales.

-¿De animales?

-Sí, de animales -Trowa se mantuvo callado esperando que continuara con su explicación, pero el otro decidió cortar ahí.

-Espero que no se trate de cuentos tipo Disney de animales que hablan.

-No, en realidad es sobre animales maltratados... mira, se desarrolla en Estados Unidos, un laboratorio secreto donde se hacen toda clase de armas y son probadas en diferentes especies no humanas.

-Ese es el prólogo ¿Y los personajes?

-Ya voy a eso... por una parte tenemos a nuestro héroe –levanta la mano derecha -un chico audaz y de sonrisa traviesa, ojos color amatistas y colorín... ya sabes como Fred y George en Harry Potter que hacían travesuras, quiero que se identifique con algo así.

-No, que tenga ojos azul violeta y el cabello castaño oscuro.

-Es que el cabello castaño es muy común para un personaje tan importante.

-¿Y si le agregas una trenza? Que le llegue hasta debajo de sus caderas...le daría un toque, porque no es pelo suelto o cola de caballo, sino una gran trenza; es un rasgo más que distintivo y no exageras con tu intento de hacerlo "especial".

-No me parece mal –dijo el rubio anotando en una esquina del cuaderno la idea que había sugerido su novio.

-¿Y tendrá un némesis?

-Por supuesto ¿O crees que el gobierno junto a la macabra empresa encargada de los experimentos dejaría que le robaran sus secretos?

-Tienes un punto –dijo Trowa mientras sacaba un emparedado y lo comía tranquilamente.

-El antagonista es un joven japonés, genio en las ciencias, que trabaja dentro de este lugar, su misión aparte de crear y estudiar estas enfermedades es usar su experiencia en el ejército para eliminar a sus adversarios.

-¿Un especialista en armas bioquímicas es también un asesino?

-Y el mejor en su tipo.

-Me cae bien.

-Es el malo...

-Quiero pensar que está confundido.

-Bien –murmuró Quatre -vamos a pensar eso.

-¿Y ya elegiste los nombres? A mí siempre me cuesta eso.

-Claro que sí los elegí: Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy.

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

"Duo Maxwell corría sin meter ninguna clase de ruido, había conseguido desviar la corriente de la cerca , cortando los alambres sin electricidad y pasando fácilmente aquella prueba. Lo siguiente eran las bombas antipersonales que estaban esparcidas por el lugar. Había memorizado el mapa con el sitio en que pusieron cada una, pero luego de tantos años, lluvia y barro, lo más seguro era que se hubieran deslizado. Si tenía suerte esquivaría todo con su gracia felina y podría pasar el control de los canes que tenían un oído mucho más fino que sus entrenadores. No quería tener que matar a unos animales que no eran culpables del mal uso que le daba el humano, así que cargó sus armas con dardos tranquilizantes.

A las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar las podía atacar de frente: todas merecían morir por la mano de _Shinigami_ , cualquier ser que se atreviera a tocar a un animal y dañarlo merecía ser eliminado con la misma crueldad que ellos ejercían.

No tardó en divisar cuatro guardias que llevaban en una mano una semi-automática y en la otra la cadena de los perros, se escondió pero los canes podían sentir su olor, estaban entrenados para eso.

Con una gota de sudor en su sien invocó al asesino que aquellos primates necesitaban para salvarlos del sufrimiento y con movimientos rápidos se encargó de la amenaza. Primero durmió a los animales, esto alertó a los guardias quienes sacaron sus rifles de alta tecnología y apuntaron al vacío de la noche.

-¡Quién está ahí! -gritó uno de ellos y Duo tuvo que aguantar una carcajada ¿Acaso pensaban que les iba a regalar su posición contestando aquella pregunta? Se movió rápido, el trabajo difícil había que acabarlo pronto.

La mayoría podía pensar que un animalista tan extremista como él odiaba a los humanos, pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad, a él realmente le dolía matar a las personas pero el crimen debía ser perfecto y sin testigos presenciales para no terminar tras las rejas, además lo más importantes eran las criaturas sin derechos con las cuales experimentaban."

-Tras las rejas... Que frase más cursi, no hay que dejarla -murmuró Quatre mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello, despertando de un largo hilo de pensamientos -¿Estaba redactando en voz alta en la ducha...? ¿Por qué no me extraña? Rayos debo apurarme para escribir eso en papel, no se puede perder esa idea.

* * *

 _En el papel._

"Consiguió su objetivo, logrando evadir la seguridad del lugar y llegando por fin al laboratorio donde experimentaban con los animales. Sobre las 5 yemas colocó huellas dactilares hechas con silicona y las apoyó sobre una pantalla en la cual se prendió una luz verde, con eso tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho; busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un lente de contacto que se veía transparente pero que en verdad dibujaba una retina ajena sobre el ojo azul violeta.

Aquello había sido demasiado fácil. Sonrió confiado; ahora debía sacar a los animales pero para eso necesitaba una distracción más ruidosa que los primates. Sacó de una pequeña mochila un control remoto, del cual presionó un botón rojo que hizo sonar la alarma de cada uno de los autos que estuvieran a tres kilómetros de ahí, esperó diez minutos a que todos estuvieran en los estacionamientos y poco a poco fue cargando jaulas en una carretilla del mismo recinto al cual robaba.

Los viajes terminaron siendo demasiados y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la posibilidad de ser encontrado y no terminar de liberar a estos seres indefensos. Corrió gastando sus energías hasta que entregó la última jaula a sus compañeros de hurto, los cuales habían acomodado a los primates dentro de una furgoneta.

La alarma comenzó a sonar y supo que había sido descubierto. Intentó pasar por la reja pero distinguió a tiempo el sonido de la electricidad, miró el suelo y notó un circuito de alambres, cargados de electrones, que estaba oculto a simple vista y que de seguro daban un golpe mortal a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos. Aquello estaba desactivado cuando él entró.

-Seguro se activó con la alarma.

Estaba atrapado, no podía atravesar la cerca.

-Váyanse, no me esperen, yo veré como salir ¡Es prioridad rescatar a estos pequeños!

Corrió buscando un escondite en el que estar hasta que todo pasara, pero se topó de lleno con la desolada realidad, especialmente al verse rodeado de hombres que llevaban rifles, linternas y perros.

-Se acabaron tus días de delincuente.

-¡Justiciero! -corrigió.

-Como quieras llamarlo, estás en detención.

-¿Detención? ¿No van a llamar a la policía?

\- Claro que no, en este minuto fuiste capturado de manera fortuita y si hablas sobre lo que necesitamos saber de ti, incluso podrás tener una muerte rápida.

-Es una pena saber que no cumplirán ese objetivo, porque con ustedes no pensó cooperar."

 _Celos._

-No puedo creer que encuentres tan increíble a ese Duo Maxwell, si no fuera un personaje de tu novela creería que me estás poniendo los cuernos –dijo Trowa con esa misma voz seria y monótona de siempre, pero pudo ver en sus ojos como brillaban de forma especial. Sus ojos reían.

-Valdría la pena –decidió picarlo un poco -un justiciero, guapo, de carácter irónico y ojos azul violeta que en la noche brillan como los de un gato... además atlético... ¿No te parece un buen partido?

-Me parece un viaje seguro a la cárcel... ¿Y qué hay del otro chico?

-¿Quién?

-¿Yuy?

-¡El bioquímico! Se llamará Heero Yuy, japonés, de carácter frío, pero cuando conoce a Duo comienza a notar cambios en su vida.

-Wow, suena a romance.

-¿Romance? No lo había pensado, es malo que dos hombres salgan juntos – empujó suave a su compañero de piel más oscura y ojos esmeraldas.

-Sí, sí... lo que el señorito diga –dijo mientras le rozaba los labios al rubio quien dejó de lado lo que comía para corresponder la caricia.

* * *

 _Hoy no hay avance..._

Trowa y Quatre estaban arriba de la cama, rozándose desnudos, pegajosos, desesperados por sentir al otro.

El más alto se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su entrada.

-Quatre, mi hermana no llega hasta mañana, no contengas tu voz, tus gemidos me excitan -metió dos dedos y el pequeño rubio se retorció de placer, enterrando las uñas en los hombros ajenos, dejando hilos de sangre con cada arañazo.

-Trowa... no aguanto... te quiero dentro... -el aludido asintió acomodando las piernas del otro en sus hombros y poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada que apenas se había alcanzado a dilatar.

-¿Y la novela? -preguntó, intentando distraerlo mientras metía la cabeza de su pene al interior del rubio.

-¿Qué novela? -lloriqueó su pareja y eso hizo sonreír al de mirada verde esmeralda. Empujó con fuerza hasta que golpeó en lo profundo, haciendo que el grito ahogado del rubio retumbara por las paredes de su habitación. Lo embistió en frenesí, prometiéndose que lo haría olvidar hasta su nombre... el haber hecho que se olvidara de lo que escribía era un buen comienzo.

* * *

 _Bloqueo del escritor._

-Hoy cumplo un mes sin escribir.

-Un mes sin escribir... -repitió Trowa de forma pensativa.

-Y pasado mañana hay que llevar avanzado.

-Tranquilo, el profe sabe que eres bueno, sólo explícale sobre el bloqueo, además con bloqueo o no tú ya llevas escrito mucho, estás más adelantado que todos nosotros, no debes preocuparte, ahora dime ¿Qué pudo haber producido ese bloqueo?

-Debo describir cómo torturan a Duo, pero cada vez que lo intento comienzo a sudar helado y mirar con nervios el cuaderno.

-Ya veo, no quieres que Duo sufra.

-Rayos -dijo recostándose en el pasto -¿Acaso de verdad me habré enamorado de mi personaje?

-Si lo repites no te ayudo con tu problema de inspiración -murmuró el de ojos esmeralda, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Perdón...

-Pásame el cuaderno, veamos qué tienes.

"Cuando Duo despertó supo que estaba en problemas. Tenía una bala en la pierna que de seguro lo retrasaría en cualquier intento de escapar, y otra clavada en el hombro, ambas seguían ahí; podía sentirlas mordiendo su carne.

Analizó la situación con frialdad y sin dejar que el dolor lo bloqueara: tenía las manos esposadas a la silla, eso no era problema, siempre había sido un genio en los trucos de escapismo, podía abrir cualquier cosa, lo mismo pasaba con las esposas de los pies, el problema sería abrir aquella puerta de alta seguridad, sólo quedaba hackearla, pero lo más seguro es que le hubieran quitado hasta su celular. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que alguien llegara, prepararse para ese momento y correr.

Suspiró frustrado... aquello iba a doler; de seguro tendría que pasar cesiones de torturas antes de encontrar un hueco en la seguridad. Podía adivinar que querrían el paradero de los animales que recuperaron, pero él no hablaría aunque le sacaran dedo por dedo, porque eso sería entregar a su equipo y a las especies en las que experimentaron, no merecían sufrir más.

Supo que estaba solo porque lo único que se escuchaba era un asfixiante silencio, pero aquello no duró mucho, levantó la vista y vio entrar a unos militares junto a un hombre de cabello largo y platinado y un chico que parecía no mayor de dieciséis años ¿Su misma edad?

-Vaya, que sorpresa, jamás pensé tener el honor de ser visitado por el mismísimo Señor Milliardo, no sabe lo mucho que admiro su trabajo, tanto así que leí hoja, por hoja, por hoja... aunque no es fácil conseguirlo en la red; tuve que recurrir a todos mis conocimientos para poder descargarlos.

-¡Entonces sabes qué tipo peligrosas enfermedades se anidan ahí!

-Claro que sí, que vergüenza, señores, creando armas biológicas y no decir nada a los contribuyentes.

-¡Esos primates son sumamente peligrosos!

-En eso tiene razón... no, esperen, realmente eso sería si no tuviera cura para los animales ¡Y resulta que la tengo!

-Es imposible -murmuró por primera vez el estoico chico con acento japonés.

-Pues fui con un pequeño pendrive con la información del proyecto hasta Inglaterra y la inteligencia de aquel país estuvo más que contento de desarrollar una cura para mí y así arruinar la peligrosa arma, claro que jamás admitirían nada para no dañar las relaciones diplomáticas.

-¡Imposible! ¡Inglaterra es aliado de Estados Unidos!

-Oh, mi inocente Milliardo, en la guerra no existen aliados, sólo enemigos.

-Vas a arruinar años de trabajo -murmuró el japonés, indignado.

-De trabajo bélico... por una parte salvo animales y por otra a la humanidad de gente sin corazón como ustedes.

-¡No podemos permitir que destruyan la investigación!

-Yo me encargo -se sorprendió que enviaran al más pequeño del grupo para sacarle información, pero al levantar la mirada entendió todo; esos no eran ojos de un bioquímico, esos eran ojos de un asesino."

-Rayos, dejaste de escribir en la mejor parte.

-¿Te gustó lo que llevo?

-Me encanta como escribes, Quatre.

-Es sólo que no sirvo para la violencia.

-Sólo será una parte ¿No?

-Pero será una parte casi insoportable.

* * *

 _Los Miserables._

-Señor Winner, que interesante propuesta nos ha traído -dijo el profesor mientras repartía los primeros capítulos de la novelas, con las respectivas notas y correcciones -hay escenas muy inquietantes, pero no seré yo el que censure a un estudiante, así que hasta que el director no me diga que no puede presentar eso yo no me negaré aunque tenga partes tan crueles.

-¿Y cuándo sabremos lo que dirá?

-Después de que ya haya entregado la nota y me pida leer los mejores textos-el hombre le sonrió cómplice al rubio y este le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

Trowa lo alcanzó después de clases y lo detuvo para que se fueran juntos a casa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue con la cesión de tortura?

-Quizás fue demasiado bien, me agotó concentrarme en tanta violencia.

-¿Lo golpearon?

-Hasta que sus costillas se hicieron astillas.

-¿Y las uñas?

-Le quedan tres de la mano izquierda.

-¿Lo quemaron?

-Sí, pero sólo con cigarros, los guardias lo hicieron para entretenerse.

-¿Lo violaron?

-... prefiero que leas esa parte...

"Duo fue guiado casi muerto a la habitación de Heero Yuy, cuando los dos gorilas que lo arrastraban lo soltaron, cayó de rodillas al suelo, quejándose apenas un poco al sentir el sonido hueco de sus huesos azotando la cerámica.

-Acá se lo dejamos, señor, seguramente preferiría que lo hubiéramos bañado...

-Déjenlo y retírense.

-Sí señor -se alejaron ambos hombres, dejándolos solos.

-Oye ¿Sigues respirando?

-Aunque deje de hacerlo no delataré a nadie -dijo con voz débil pero aún así firme.

-Lo sé, si no lo hiciste con la tortura, no lo harás con nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

-Por el minuto meterte a la tina que llené para ti.

-Por qué...

-Porque eres valiente, te lo has ganado.

-No puedo creer sólo en eso... dime... qué más hay detrás de tanta amabilidad...

-Cállate e intenta disfrutar de estas atenciones -lo desvistió y botó la ropa que llevaba, lo ayudó a meterse a la tina y pudo notar el peso que había perdido esas dos semanas de prisión. Lavó con cuidado el largo cabello castaño y lo desenredó para luego dejarlo suelto, iba a tomar el jabón para limpiarle el cuerpo pero la mano del animalista lo detuvo.

-Yo lo haré... -el japonés asintió y lo dejó solo, suspirando de manera pesada... ese chiquillo lo había hecho obsesionarse con su persona y ahora que por fin lo tenía en sus manos no podía esperar por tocarlo.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos; Duo estaba tendido en el suelo del baño, agarrando sus costillas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Golpeo el piso y sollozó levemente, él se había prometido mantenerse fuerte hasta el final, pero no era capaz de salir de una tina sin caer. Heero se acercó en silencio, lo envolvió con una toalla y lo tomó en brazos para tenderlo en la única cama de la habitación.

-Tengo comida para ti.

-Tengo frío... -al bioquímico no le sorprendió aquello, la pérdida de masa corporal era tan obvia que su cuerpo lo resentía.

-Espera... -lo vistió con su propia ropa y luego lo envolvió en una gruesa manta -debes comer... -dejó que el adolescente tomara la cuchara, pero lo único que consiguió fue derramar la sopa con su pulso tembloroso -yo lo hago -para la humillación de Duo, Heero lo alimentó... el mismo que tan cruelmente lo había golpeado y herido en los puntos donde sabía que el dolor era horrible y el riesgo vital escaso.

Aún así aceptó su ayuda aunque fuese una trampa, era la única posibilidad de reponer fuerzas... aún tenía esperanza de escapar de aquel infierno.

.

Cuando Duo despertó tenía vendas por todo en cuerpo y un gran dolor de estómago el cual había olvidado lo que era tener alimento dentro de él.

Miró al rededor de la pieza y supo que estaba solo, vio una nota que descansaba sobre el velador y rezaba: _"Saldré un momento, si despiertas y no estoy come algo"._ Pudo ver una bandeja con fruta y junto a eso una enorme barra de chocolate, ni siquiera pensó que podría ser peligroso... si el bioquímico quería que comiera chocolate él lo haría porque si moría no quería hacerlo con tan tristes recuerdos.

No pudo probar demasiado, pero lo que ingirió le supo a gloria. Más animado comenzó a mover sus piernas, las apoyó y apenas sostenían su peso; entre los golpes, los huesos rotos y la infección por no tratar la herida de bala le habían mermado el movimiento. Caminó hasta las puerta y no se sorprendió que estuviera con llave, lo intentó con las ventanas y corrió con la misma suerte, las quiso reventar de un puñetazo pero estas no cedieron, no era extraño; de seguro eran blindadas ¿Entonces? ¿Volvía a estar como en el principio? No, aquello era más peligroso porque ahora estaba cómodo y tibio y eso le bajaba la adrenalina y el estrés y así le costaría estar alerta.

-Lo más importante es saber qué es lo que quiere de mí.

-Eso es fácil de explicar -entró Heero a su habitación -me alegra ver que puedes mantenerte de pie, pero lo mejor es que regreses a la cama -Duo se dejó guiar y una vez que estuvo acomodado decidió sacar la voz.

-Qué hago aquí... Ya no te sirvo con vida, si mis cálculos son correctos... que siempre lo son... ya pasaron dos semanas, a esta altura los primates estarán sanos y a salvo, ni siquiera yo puedo saber ahora dónde estarán.

-Lo sé, por eso te he traído, no necesitaba un prisionero que ya no me fuera de utilidad... me has costado años de investigación y en definitiva eso no te puede salir gratis...

-No me ha salido gratis.

-¿Esos golpes? Oh, no son nada... yo te voy a cuidar para que los sanes rápido y después de eso te convertiré en mi esclavo... esa será mi venganza personal.

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste... te voy a violar hasta que te sientas arrepentido de ser animalista en primer lugar."

-Este Heero Yuy es un psicópata ¿Y le entregaste esto al profesor y no dijo nada?

-Creo que está a favor de la libertad artística.

-¿Pero esto no suena a una trama muy trillada de un fanfics yaoi?

-No lo había pensado así.

-Creo que sería mejor que lo rescataran y Heero se obsesionara con tener de vuelta a su prisionero.

-¿Algo así como Los Miserables?

-No me hables de esa película, cuando salimos de la sala del cine creí que me volvería marica.

-Ya eres marica, amor –Quatre se tomó del brazo ajeno y le sonrió -y no es culpa de la película.

-Tienes un punto en eso.

* * *

 _Reescribiendo la idea._

"Duo se encogió cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estaba en un rincón de un cuartucho frío y oscuro y tiritaba involuntariamente mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para una nueva sesión de tortura. Sentía que ya no podía más y lo único que lo mantenía firme era el saber que todo aquello había valido la pena y consiguió robar años de abuso de aquellos laboratorios de Oz.

-¡Duo! ¡Estás vivo! -levantó la vista y sintió que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas al ver a su mejor amigo Wufei en vez de los guardias o ese japonés psicópata.

-Cómo...

-Eres fuerte, amigo, sabía que era imposible que murieras, organicé un operativo de rescate y la gente no quiere perderte, eres nuestro mejor hombre, sin ti nuestra organización sería apenas parecida a estos amarillistas de Greenpeace.

-Y los guardias...

-Muertos o inconscientes, dependiendo de lo metidos que estuvieran con todos los secretos del laboratorio fue el trato que les di, dentro de todo gracias a ti teníamos la lista de la gente que trabaja aquí y sus cargos -dijo acercándose al de pelo largo -la memoricé, sé que te gusta de esa forma, sin dañar a los que no lo merecen -lo intentó levantar pero un grito de dolor de parte del otro lo detuvo -¿No te puedes afirmar? -el otro negó, avergonzado -¿Sabes más o menos tu diagnóstico? -el prisionero asintió.

-Tengo unas cuatro costillas rotas, un par de agujeros de balas en la pierna y otras partes del cuerpo, me preocupa la pierna derecha que apenas la siento y me quebraron las muñecas, también me arrancaron varias uñas pero esas crecen... maldito japonés sádico, el rostro está golpeado, pero aparte la nariz quebrada y un ojo en tintas creo que no tengo mucho más.

-Vamos rápido... si te dejamos aquí tus huesos soldarán de mala manera y para sanar eso hay que volver a quebrar.

-No, por favor... -intentó reír pero en cambio su voz salió cortada. Wufei no comentó nada, sólo se encargó de guiarlo y llevarlo fuera de ese lugar.

En el suelo se podía distinguir los cuerpos de varios de los guardias que lo habían torturado, pero en ninguna parte encontró al bioquímico que se encargaba de los peores castigos.

Duo de pronto tuvo miedo.

-Por favor, vámonos rápido, hay un tipo que debemos evitar como sea -su mejor amigo asintió y no tardaron en estar fuera de aquel recinto."

-Así que escaparon ¿Y Heero? -preguntó Trowa a Quatre.

-Aún no decido si va a estar de visita en otro laboratorio o los del grupo le tendieron una trampa.

-Me gusta lo de la trampa, suena a mayor trabajo del trama.

-Sí, tienes razón.

"Heero Yuy le encargó su prisionero a los guardias y tomó sus cosas entre las que se contaban una escopeta recortada y una pistola automática. Subió a una camioneta del ejército y salió en busca de su experimento; había hecho rodar la información en los callejones de las ciudades más importantes y por fin su esfuerzo estaba teniendo frutos.

Recibió la información de una pandilla de niños huérfanos, que seguramente querrían el dinero para meterse drogas en el cuerpo; a él no le interesaba mientras pudiera recuperar sus primates y su investigación.

Llegó al lugar: una casa con puertas y ventanas tapiadas, absolutamente abandonada, se metió por un agujero en la pared y se encontró sólo con el vacío, se extrañó primero, se enojó después. Busco en cada rincón una señal de dónde podría estar su investigación pero lo único que ganó fue en un palo en la nuca que lo dejó prácticamente inconsciente.

Así que no estaba solo. La sorpresa lo había hecho bajar la guardia.

Intentó levantarse pero sólo consiguió que los golpes se reanudaran. Cerró los ojos y al ver que no había salida aguantó de forma estoica hasta que lo creyeron inconsciente y lo dejaron en paz.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso y como pudo manejó hasta el laboratorio. Vio el caos general, a sus hombres tirados y no se extrañó al ver que su prisionero no estabas.

-¡Mierda! -golpeó el muro con su puño y el yeso-cartón cedió ante su enojo, dejando un hoyo en la fina muralla de tabique."

* * *

 _La fijación de Heero._

"Duo y Wufei escaparon de ciudad en ciudad, país en país con la ayuda de rebeldes visionarios quienes los mantenían y ocultaban; Duo se había vuelto un héroe para todos ellos, una especie de mártir o figura dispuesta a ser inmolada.

Recorrieron el mundo salvando animales de la investigación médica y cosmética, infiltrándose en computadoras y dentro de los propios laboratorios. Pronto esos lugares triplicaron las medidas de seguridad, pero era un gasto en vano pues Duo y Wufei eran un equipo imparable e inteligente y lo único que podía delatarlos era la prensa informando sobre un robo en las diferentes partes del mundo donde estaban, pero cuando aquello pasaba ellos ya estaban en otra ciudad e incluso otro país.

Heero Yuy lo sabía, por lo que intentaba ver un patrón para adelantarse al movimiento, pero en ese minuto eran tan erráticos sus movimientos que sólo le quedaba viajar a ver si investigando dejaban una pista.

El japonés ya no dormía pensando en los ojos violetas de su prisionero, los rasgos bonitos detrás de la sangre seca, sus gritos que en su cabeza se habían vuelto gemidos eróticos. Quería tenerlo ahí, nuevamente amarrado, otra vez a su merced, esta vez no para torturarlo, sino para hacerle el amor hasta la madrugada... sabía que para el _chiquillo_ todo aquello sólo sería una violación, pero no podía evitar desearlo con todas sus células y su personalidad lo empujaba a tomar lo que quería y robarlo para sí mismo."

-Quatre, te amo, pero realmente estás enfermo.

-Ey -se quejó mientras leía "Filosofía del Tocador" del Márquez de Sade, entre los brazos de su novio... necesitaba referencias para seguir con su tarea, su antagonista no se la estaba dejando fácil.

-Ese japonés es un verdadero cabrón.

-Creí que te agradaba.

-Hablo en serio... este tipo es un enfermo... y con esto se fue al diablo el romance.

-No se necesita romance, es más interesante describir a un psicópata.

-Creo que te hemos perdido -Quatre soltó una risita y se acercó a besar a su novio.

-Tengo una pequeña duda en cálculo ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

-Me encanta sentir que me necesitas.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

* * *

 _El día perfecto en que Quatre no fue el novio perfecto._

El rubio estaba en una plaza cercana a la casa de su novio… o quizás ex-novio... sentado en una banca, sosteniendo un ramo de flores a mal traer y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Era la peor parejas de la historia y Trowa se lo había hecho saber con muy crueles palabras.

De todas formas no podía culpar al de mirada esmeralda, porque tenía razón; era muy difícil que él se enojara, así que si lo había conseguido con actuar como idiota y defraudar a la persona que amaba, se merecía todo el desprecio que había inundado en la voz del otro adolescente.

Ciertamente pudo ser que su pareja exagerara el asunto, pero sabía que sólo habían dos personas realmente importantes para el otro y Trowa quería siempre a su lado: su hermana Catherine y él. El castaño estuvo recordándole el cumpleaños de Catherine durante una semana, a lo que él sólo contestaba con monosílabos, porque… ¡Dios! Heero por fin había encontrado a Duo y por mientras Wufei estaba distraído con una misión, el chico de la larga cabellera fue "robado" sin ninguna consideración como si se tratara de un diamante para el japonés y este comenzó a someterlo con todo el morbo que se merecía algo así ¡Todo era cruel, intenso y pervertido! Jamás había escrito algo así y se sentía a un paso de ganar el premio nobel de literatura, aunque jamás había oído que nada tan psicópata lo había conseguido. De todas formas el lograr con tanta pasión escribir algo así lo tenía absolutamente absorto en su trabajo; el poder comunicar el deseo insano que guardaba Heero, el hombre que por fin había confesado a Duo que tenía 25 años a pesar de lo joven que se veía: ya no sólo estaba la tortura y la violación, sino que la diferencia de edad y la perversión de que Duo aún no fuera mayor.

Wufei desesperado intentaba buscar a su mejor amigo y al chico que amaba, estaba con el corazón en la mano y en ese punto de la historia todo se volvía inestable para los tres protagonistas. Cualquier cosa podía pasar para que su cabeza decidiera favorecer a uno o a otro con el final, porque después de todo, no estaba seguro de desear un final feliz y agradable, ya que poco a poco le había gustado lo grotesco.

Por culpa de Heero, Duo y Wufei se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Catherine y ni siquiera podía escudarse con que estaba perdido con la fecha, porque aunque no fuera mentira, su novio se había dedicado a recordárselo cada mañana.

Era definitivo; a él le habían lavado el cerebro hasta hacer de sus recuerdos polvo del olvido ¿Si acaso sabía su nombre? ¿Nombre, qué era eso?

A Trowa le dolió como traición y de cierta manera lo era; finalmente lo terminó engañando con Duo como lo recalcó su pareja cuando él había llegado cinco horas tarde a la cena.

Ni siquiera hubiera llegado de no ser por los miles mensajes de texto y todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía del otro chico.

¿Pero realmente lo podían culpar por estar tan entusiasmado con el libro?

Quizás si hubiera estado soltero hubiera sido perdonable, pero con ese "maravilloso hombre" como pareja no debió haber puesto en jaque su relación.

-Ey –escuchó una voz seria y levantó la vista con los ojos aún llorosos.

-Trowa.

-Supuse que estabas aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí nos besamos las primeras veces, cuando aún no estaba seguro de decirle a Catherine sobre mi homosexualidad ¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro que sí… mi familia ya sabía que era homosexual y a pesar de ser musulmanes son realmente abiertos a todo, pero aún no sabías qué opinaba tu hermana sobre eso y comenzaste a dilatar la confesión.

-Al final te enojaste conmigo y dijiste que era un cobarde… sentí que te perdería si no hacía algo, arriesgué mi estabilidad familiar por ti y siento que gané, jamás perdí –se acuclilló frente a él y le secó las lágrimas –perdón por haber sido tan injusto.

-No fuiste injusto, tenías razón.

-Puede, pero no era para exagerar de esa forma, Catherine me regañó cuando me escuchó gritarte.

-Bueno… "gritarme" –enfatizó las comillas con los dedos –porque apenas sí levantaste la voz, el hecho de que no grites lo hace todo más aterrador.

-No quise asustarte –lo besó con dulzura –eres mi pequeño ángel, no importa si me engañas con Duo o con Heero o con Wufei; finalmente ninguno de ellos te tendrá en su cama.

-Cuando nos conocimos jamás pensé que eras un depravado.

-Ese comentario va por dos.

Se besaron suavemente, haciendo las paces, antes de ir a la casa de Trowa para cantarle a Catherine y luego comer pastel.

* * *

 _Epílogo._

"Wufei corría con la ira saliendo por cada poro... los había matado a todos; no le importaba su poca participación en sus asuntos. Nadie que trabajara para esa tal Relena podía tener le manos limpias."

-Quatre... ¿Quién era Relena?

-Un personaje megalomaniaco que se dedicó a financiar a Heero Yuy para la operación de secuestro.

-¿La que creía que Heero sólo quería a Duo para vengarse y no para hacer todas... esas cosas pervertidas?

-Ella me da hasta un poco de pena... enamorada de un psicópata, ayudándolo, pensando que así lo conquistaría.

-Pero a mí me da la sensación que Heero de verdad está enamorado de Duo sólo que no sabe demostrarlo de forma normal.

-Sí, Heero está enamorado, pero ya sabes que el amor de un psicópata puede ser el más peligroso.

"Finalmente llegó al final de un pasillo blanco y derribó la puerta de una sola patada dejando la imagen más perturbadora que podía haber encontrado:

El cuerpo delgado de Duo estaba atado a una cama, completamente desnudo, notablemente herido y maltratado... no quería pensar en qué era eso viscoso que brillaba entre sus piernas. Heero Yuy yacía tirado a un costado de la cama, presionando el estómago con su mano, intentando detener la sangre que quería escapar de su cuerpo.

La rubia miró de forma despectiva al asiático y destiló todo su veneno como si fuera una víbora.

Quizás lo era.

-No me digas que vienes por ese desabrido saco de semen que está sobre la cama -sonrió de medio lado -adorable... pero, siendo sinceros ¿De verdad crees que Duo quiera seguir viviendo luego de haber sido utilizado por este hombre día y noche para satisfacer sus deseos? Vi las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad que instalé... escuché como le suplicaba que se detuviera, que no lo tocara, que apenas era un niño... me impacta saber que con lo fuerte que es para la tortura psicológica y física, se quebró inmediatamente cuando comenzaron las violaciones, vi los videos de los laboratorios de Oz y no parece el mismo chico.

Wufei apretaba los dientes, queriendo matar a esa chica que se burlaba con odio de la condición de su amigo. Sacó su propia arma y la apuntó a ella con la mirada encendida en el deseo de venganza.

Ella sólo sonrió de lado: claro que se estaba arriesgando, pero si a ella la llegaran a matar se llevaría al infierno a aquel mocoso que le había quitado el favor del hombre que amaba.

El chino quiso gritar de indignación... sabía que su amigo viviría con muchas secuelas y traumas pero él no podía ser el culpable de la muerte de este. No había nada de honorable en provocar el deceso de la persona que habías ido a salvar. Le tembló la mano y finalmente bajó el arma. Jamás iba a poder apretar el gatillo.

La mujer rió de forma histérica... por fin había ganado; o eso creyó hasta que sintió un bisturí enterrado en su arteria femoral provocando una hemorragia que rápidamente se llevó su vida.

Heero Yuy sonrió y se dejó caer, con la bala perforando el estómago... había salvado a Duo, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Misión cumplida -murmuró antes de morir."

* * *

Heero miraba la pantalla de su computador con rostro serio, pero con ojos brillantes ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Se dio el trabajo de imprimir hoja por hoja el documento que había recibido cuando pidió el reporte de la última misión realizada, luego de eso se encaminó a la habitación que el piloto del Deathscythe ocupaba. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y entró sin pedir permiso, cerrando tras de sí.

-¡Ey! -se quejó Duo al ver allanado su espacio mientras él terminaba de vendar sus heridas -es mi habitación ¡No tienes derecho a entrar así!

El de mirada cobalto se acercó con pasó felino a la cama en que estaba sentado el otro piloto, ignorando absolutamente el reclamo.

-El asunto es... que si yo te pido un informe y me envías esto sólo puedo pensar que quieres que te amarre a la cama y disponga de ti -le dijo mientras le entregaba el documento que había impreso. A Duo le bastó leer las primeras palabras para saber que aquello que había enviado no eran los detalles de la misión pasada, sino un cuento un poco sucio que había estado escribiendo en esos momentos de inactividad en los que sentía la locura de no hacer nada. No era realmente serio, básicamente era una tontería en donde había robado los nombres de sus amigos para personajes que realmente no existían.

-Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir, de inmediato te envío el real informe -ese error claramente había sido por las heridas y el cansancio externo al que la última misión lo había sometido, pero eso era algo que el soldado perfecto jamás entendería, lo mejor era ignorar el error y solucionarlo para que dejara de molestarlo.

-Creo que no estás respondiendo a la idea planteada -eso molestó al 02 quién lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien ¿Y si quisiera que me amarraras a la cama? -contestó con fastidio y como si fuera un caso hipotético.

Heero sonrió de medio lado. Para cuando Duo se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa y ya estaba acostado y atado a la cabecera con los jirones de su propia ropa.

* * *

-Miren -dijo Quatre entrando a la sala de juntas donde Wufei y Trowa estaban esperando a los demás pilotos -Duo ya envió el reporte.

Cuando el descendiente de árabes levantó la vista pudo ver con sorpresa el rostro rojo y avergonzado del chino y la mirada esquiva de unos ojos esmeralda.

* * *

 **NA:** Pues... fue extraño el proceso de este fics, por eso quedó tan raro... y Quatre pasa por los mismos problemas que yo tengo al escribir... salvo por el sexo con un latino alto, moreno y hermoso... claro... XDD


End file.
